The Demigod's Wolf
by OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: This is Percy's Wolf, however I had to repost it. Percy Jackson has moved to Forks and along with getting used to the strange Cullens he has taken interest in a certain wolf! Read to see how their relationship unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was in Forks, Washington.

Why was he in a place named after an eating utensil in another state?

Because he was there to go….to school.

Now, let's backtrack a few weeks ago and make a long story short, Pecy's old school closed down from insufficient funds and Paul was made principal of a school Percy had already been kicked out of, Percy's mom didn't know what to really do until she went to a family reunion and saw her half-brother, Charlie Swan. They hadn't talked in awhile because Charlie was usually busy and she was almost always busy with work or Percy but they were both really close and the lack of conversation didn't change anything. Charlie was telling her about how his daughter had moved in with him since her mom moved to Florida and when Sally told him about Percy and his lack of a school (leaving out the part of about ancient Greek monsters) he said he was more than welcomed to stay with him and go to school with Bella. Sally didn't see any harm in trying and agreed, besides Poseidon had told her that Washington would be clear of monsters. He made no promises however, that gods might not drop in from time to time just to mess with the son of Poseidon.

Percy took the arrangement pretty good saying it was fine so long as he could go to camp on the summer of course.

After that was dealt with Poseidon gave Percy another birthday present, a royal blue convertible BMW that would be waiting for him at the airport. Percy would be flying to Seattle, after ten hours of Poseidon making deals with Zeus so his son could go to school and finally using blackmail.

It took a bit of bribery to get Percy on the plane but he eventually got on and calmed down.

And from there we are brought to Forks, Washington with Percy at Charlie's door with two full duffle bags.

Percy knocked on the door and grinned as his uncle opened the door, "Hi uncle Charlie."

"Hey Percy , it's great to see you, last time I saw you, barely came to my knee now…look at you you're mom said you'd gotten bigger but she ain't say how much."

Percy laughed, "yeah the camp I go to in the summer, it's fun but like a boot camp so…"

"Oh yeah she mentioned the camp, said it was run by you're dad's family," Charlie took one of Percy's bags and walked him upstairs to show him his room.

"Yeah I get to meet a lot of my family on his side that way," technically it wasn't a lie, he was sure the gods were considered to be owners of camp half-blood and everone there was related to him in some way or another.

"Well that's really nice, he got you that car too right?"

"Yep, it was for my sixteenth birthday," Percy states and then grinned as wide as he could looking at his room. The walls were a light green with a white celling and trim and the bed was pretty large, probably a king size with a blue mattress and white sheets. There were a few decorations on the wall, a porthole and a plastic fish with a little nightstand and a dresser across from it with a lamp.

"Wow, Uncle Charlie…I love it, thanks so much," Percy said honestly grateful.

"It was no problem Percy, your mom said you liked stuff like fishing and stuff so I told her that I'd be sure to take you on fishing trips with me an my friend Billy Black," Percy paled a bit but went back to his normal skin tone when Charlie said they through most of what they got back."

"Yeah that sounds awesome," Percy put his bag down by the door and turned around when he heard the door open.

"Dad I'm back…I bought Alice and Edward with me , they wanted to meet Percy, is he here yet?" Percy heard his cousin call from down stairs and then Charlie called back, "yeah Bells he's right here."

Percy walked down the steps slowly and smiled at the three people at the bottom. One he knew was his cousin Bella wearing a green jacket and jeans, the other was a guy, pale with nicely styled hair, and the last was a girl who had dark hair and kind of reminded him of someone back at camp but he couldn't place the name to the face.

"Hey Percy…wow dad said you weren't a little kid anymore but I was looking for like a fourteen year old…or something."

Percy laughed, "Yeah, considering I'm 16 now I'd be kind of sad if I looked like a fourteen year old."

"Oh umm this is Edward and Alice…Alice is Edward's sister and a friend of mine, Edward is…my boyfriend."

Percy walked down all the steps and shook Edward's hand, "nice to meet you," the pale boy said and then looked almost puzzled.

Alice shook his hand excitedly, "I'm happy you're here now someone might be able to make Bella more social."

"Oh yeah, you got the right guy for the job, I kind never stop moving."

"Oh right, I forgot you had…." Bella trailed off looking uncertain as if she thought it might be a bit rude to just say Percy had ADHD.

"ADHD? It's fine, most people figure it out…after five seconds of knowing me, Percy laughed, "I have dyslexia too so if you ask me to read something and I say something way off, then you know why."

Edward chuckled, "I see, umm me and Alice have to get going so, we'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Oh awesome, I already have three friends to hang with….umm I can hang with you guys right?"

"Of course you can," Alice said waving as they left to get into a nicely parked Volvo.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, is that blue car yours?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I just got it from my dad for my birthday."

"Wow that is really cool, the old truck is mine…not as fancy but it gets me there."

Percy nodded, "any plans for the day?"

"Well…I was going to hang out with my friend Jacob, you could come, you'd probably have a nice time, he had like a bunch of guy friends so you might have an even better time with them than me."

Percy grinned, "Maybe, I have a great time whenever I'm at the beach."

"Alright then, we can take your car if you want you might not want to be seen in my old truck," Bella joked.

"I like your truck it reminds me of something you'd see in a movie…but I do like my car so I think I'll go with mine," Percy laughed as they walked over to his car, jumping in and zooming off for La Push. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So…are you excited for school?" Bella had asked, trying to start up a conversation as Percy glared down at the road under them.

"…Kind of, I mean it's school and very few people actually get excited to be going but, I think I'll like this one, or at least I hope I do."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be fine…I don't think we'll have the same schedule but we can sit together at lunch, I guess, unless you find some new friends and decide to hang out with them instead…" Bella bit the inside of her lip, she'd never really gone to school with someone in her family so she wasn't exactly positive on how to talk or act for that matter.

"Yeah…maybe, how's the gym class?"

Bella shook her head, "I'm the most uncoordinated person on the planet, so gym kind of sucks for me but if you're really into rope climbing and running then you should be fine…"

"It's okay not everyone is exactly a sportsy person," Percy chuckled and then continued, "When I first started wrestling one girl she just…she'd kick my ass." Percy finally concluded.

Bella laughed a little, "yeah, well you can always say you let her beat you…"

'Well then she'd try to kill me."

Bella laughed fully then, "a lot of pride?"

"Are you kidding? She's like a 95% pride and 5% insane…"

Bella snickered and began to tell Percy about her friends at school that she'd met in her first days there and how the Cullen's are kind of stand offish but they have their reasons.

Neither one even hinted to the fact that their friends were not exactly completely and totally human. When they finally reached the beach Jacob was waiting at the opening, shirt off and shorts.

"That water looks fun," Percy said grinning from ear to ear.

"It's freezing if you get in there and get sick I'm not being held responsible."

"I guarantee I will be fine."

"Whatever you say," Bella and Percy both hopped out the car Bella stumbling out Percy landing perfectly.

"Hey Jake," Bella said as they approached him.

"Hi Bells…umm who is…"

"Oh this is my cousin, Percy…he's staying with me and Charlie for school."

"Yeah but I leave during the summer…I have camp."

"Cool," Jacob led them to the others who were running around, some were tackling each other and others were just playing around as the waves crashed against the shore.

"Hey Bella, hi Bella, sup Bella," a chorus of voices said as the rest of Jake's friends walked up.

"This is Bella's cousin, Percy he's staying here for the school year."

There were some nice to meet you and a hey or two thrown around.

"Jake, we're gonna go diving, you want to come."

"Nah I'm good, I'll stay down here and watch."

"Diving?" Percy asked.

"Yeah off the cliffs into the water," the one who had announced they been doing the activity said.

"Can I come?"

He looked Percy up and down before shrugging and then nodded, "sure, why not?"

"Alright!" someone cheered from behind them.

Percy followed them through the woods and up to the highest cliff.

"Sure you wanna do this Percy," someone asked from the side.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I'm Embry," he said shaking his hand, he then pointed at each of the boys there, "he's Sam, that one is Paul, him right there that's Jared, he's Quil."

"Cool, who jumps first?"

"Me," Paul said from behind them as he started from the back and ran to the edge before diving in.

"Alright Paul!"

They all dived until it was just Percy and Sam left to dive.

"You can go if you want," Sam said grinning as the air brushed past them.

"Okay," Percy said simply.

Sam laughed thinking he'd lose his nerve by the time he got the edge but was mistaken. Percy took in a deep breath before running and falling into a perfect dive splashing down into the waters below. He swam to shore as everyone cheered and clapped. He made it to the shore in no time and probably the quickest speed compared to everyone else's, Sam wasn't far behind.

"Not bad Percy, not bad at all," they patted him on the back and joked around. They all goofed off until sunset as they were all more than hungry.

Luckily someone had bought hot dogs and they got firewood and began roasting them.

"Percy, what school did you go to before you came to Forks?" Quil asked taking a bite of his hotdog.

"Oh, I went to…." Percy then began to list every school he'd ever attended.

"Umm why so many?"

Percy shrugged, "I usually get kicked out by the end of the year for stuff…half of the time it's my fault the other times it's not, like one time there was an incident with a Revolutionary War cannon, I swear I was not aiming at the school bus but I mean…yeah I got expelled, so then there was this one other time we had went to the aquarium and there was this lever and I pulled- uh by accident and we kind of well let's just say we got to go swimming and then this one other time we- well I mean I'm sure you get it by now."

Everyone was laughing by the end of Percy's explanation for only two of his many expulsions.

"I…I'm sorry Percy but wow what did your mom say?" Bella asked still laughing a little.

"Oh mom? She wasn't too surprised but she hasn't taken me to anymore trips to see battlefields…"

"I wonder why?" Jared laughed.

Percy just shrugged.

After a while of talking and laughing some more Percy and Bella decided to head home, they said their goodbyes and hopped back into Percy's car and drove down the road.

"You seem like you had a good time," Bella commented as she stared out the window.

"I did, those guys are awesome they remind me of my friends from camp….just without having to worry about your pockets getting picked, someone giving you a makeover, or getting thrown into a tree or anything else."

"You have a….colorful group of friends."

"Oh yeah, but they're great anyway…you just have to get used to certain things," Percy said as he pulled up next to Bella's truck.

Bella nodded, "I know the feeling."

They got out the car and went into the house to see Charlie had waited up for them, or fell asleep watching TV so they quietly walked up the stairs and into their rooms for the night. Percy had no trouble falling asleep reflecting on his day, his last thought being that this just maybe like another version of camp and if that was the case it was going to be the best school year he'd ever had. He only wished at least one person from camp could be there, even if it was Clarisse, he'd be happy. Maybe it was just because he was so far away. Little did Percy know, he was going to regret wanting anyone from camp whatsoever to come within a hundred mile radius of the state of Washington. 


End file.
